Vice Division
Vice Division was formed in the apparent absence of Helix units in the aftermath of Operation Dethrone. While some members of the division were former members of the Core division, most Vice units were generally individuals with medical expertise of some form from the surviving civilian populace. These units were relatively uncommon within the New Union compared to their HELIX counterparts during the DCA days. 99% of the VICE division consisted of proto-class units due to the effects of The HELIX Crisis. Origins The Vice Division began as a hastily created contingency plan to deal with the complete lack of HELIX units in the New Union after Dethrone. Vice began once The New Union Cursory had enough assets to establish a headquarters and start bringing in the local surviving populace. Many previous medically proficient loyalists of the Universal Union were quick to become members of the newly erected Union Medical. In addition, surviving doctors, veterinarians, nurses and other forms of medically trained individuals also became members of Union Medical. Union Medical was made up of survivors with skill in medical procedures, whether they were former rebel medics, former CWU medical workers, or even otherwise unaffiliated surviving medical experts. Formation Medical concern was quickly becoming an issue within the New Union Headquarters. Many arch-class units of various divisions began to question whether or not an appropriate successor to the HELIX division would ever be established as division Sword, Shadow and Grid were. After months of Union Medical's success and development, Commander 08292, after analyzing efforts of various Union Medical workers, began the VICE Division. 08292 took it upon himself as a previous HELIX member to train a former figurehead of Union Medical to become a Divisional. 08292 hypothesized a more delicate use of this division and because of this, though the Vice Divisional wasn't particularly keen on combat, he was effective as a medical leader and research director. Together, Union Medical, with the aid and oversight of Vice division, performed medical work on both New Union units and authorized New Union Personnel. The more loyal and experienced of Union Medical are brought in as units to assist with the experimental work performed by Vice division. Skills and Capabilities A Vice unit's focus was always on medical advancement and development within the New Union. Vice Units, though not as adept as the HELIX Division was, are trained to assist in keeping the units on the field in proper shape. Many of the recovered HELIX medical apparatus' are used by the Vice division. Contrary to other divisions, Vice units are seen as high value individuals and are rarely found outside of bases and strongholds operated by the New Union. The majority of them are not trained to be front-line fighters but are given a basic understanding of how to defend themselves. A Vice unit was one of the weakest on average of any UCM unit. Vice Units were encouraged to familiarize themselves with combat tactics but only when not focused on medical development which was rare. However, as the New Union became more established and militarized, Vice units were expected to be capable combatants, and were tasked to a Sword training leader if they weren't. Deployment Vice units are the most scarce units within the New Union. They are usually found within New Union stations within various Vice triage and medical centers. The only exception to this is during expansion or larger offensives when Vice units are required to be allocated into battle. Common VICE Equipment 'Universal Medical Tools' - Alcohol/Iodine Swabs - Gauze Bandages - Hypodermic Needles/Syringes - Splints - Trama Shears - Safety Pins - LTD Airway Sealer - Torniquets - IV Fluids and Tubing - Chest Sealer - Pressure Bandages - Kerlix Gauze - Bio-Gel Universal Dressing Fluid - Surgical Re-tractors (Holding Wounds Open) 'Tactile Chemicals' -Morphine -Antibiotics -Narcan, a narcotics antagonist, to counter morphine's respiratory-depressing effects. -Phenergan, an anti-nausea treatment, which also increases the pain-reducing effects of morphine. -Epi-pen, epinephrine in an auto injecting "pen" to counter anaphylactic (severe allergic) reactions. -Paracetamol (Tylenol), anti-pyretic and pain reducer. -Naproxen and ibuprofen, different NSAIDs which reduce pain and inflammation. -Diphenhydramine (Benadryl), an antihistamine with a sedative side effect. -Pseudoephedrine, a nasal decongestant. -Guaifenesin, an expectorant. -Loperamide (Imodium AD) an anti-diarrheal agent. -Stomach Remedy Bio tablets, to settle upset stomachs, treat diarrhea, and heartburn. -Colace (docusate sodium), a medium strength stool softener. Declassified Projects/Research XCAVS1 (Xectite Class Anti Venom Serum) - Completed by 00707 pre-dethrone, Carried over to New Union Category:Factions Category:Divisions Category:New Union